Mafia Stalker
by lostonearth
Summary: Sasuke is in the Mafia at the age of 17 and Naruto is a young Journalist for Kakashi. Kakashi hires Naruto to be Sasuke's friend and get the dirt ob him for being in the crime world, but is that all that will happen? Is Sasuke nicer than he acts? Or is he actually just as sadistic as he seems. Sasuke's past is Terrible, and lives in the world of crime. Warning! SasuNaru yaoi!


Ch.1

SasuPOV

I sat on the end of my bed. The complete darkness of my room shadowing the side of my face as a maid came in and pulled my shirt over my head, careful not to jar my injury from the takagahara boss.

"are you feeling alright? " she asked me, obviously concerned for my well being. And that pissed me off.

"You're fired." I said to to her standing suddenly and walking to my closet.

"What? " she exclaimed, surprised.

"I said you're fired. Is it really that hard to understand? Get out! " my voice rose significantly, surprising even me a bit. Not that I'd ever admit it out loud.

She gathered her things, scrambling around and picking up all the bandages that she had previously changed. I lifted up my shirt examining myself in the mirror. The muscles in mu stomach were flexed from the pain as the wound was bleeding, the blood slowly thickening until eventually it would become nothing but a memory as a scar across my stomach , joining the other scars all over my body, telling my story as a fighter. As I was finally just beginning to brush my hair, someone burst into the room. The smell of fear hit me immediately. Well, not really the smell, more like a feeling.

I walked out sitting on my nightstand.

"What is it? " I asked, my voice coming out colder than I intended.

" We received a coded message a couple of minutes ago..."

"Ok? So decode it then. "

"We already did."

"So why are you here?"

"Well the message was a challenge from Ragoro. "

"Then turn it down." I said rolling m eyes. And I had thought it was something urgent too.

"We were going to but then..."

"What?! Spit it out kid!"

"They've taken Sara hostage! "

I was about to say whatever bit then I realized who this man just was. His name was saki, and Sara was his 5 year old daughter.

My eyes narrowed, and I pressed a button underneath a stack of papers.

"Then we accept. But instead of a duel..." I smirked , raising my gun from its holster inside the secret compartment in my stand.

"...We kill them all."

His face lit up and he grinned matching my ferocity.

"I'll get the other guys. "

NaruPOV

I struggled against the shackles. Why am I here? I wondered to myself. All I remembered was walking into the office when suddenly Kakashi had attacked me hitting me in the head with a computer . Yea, I just said computer. And now I was chained to the ceiling and the floor of his basement in the main office. That damned sadist pervert. I tried to turn around to see through the window behind bit of was futile.

"Kakashiiii••••••!" I screamed.

To which he strolled into the room oh so casually as if I wasn't chained up in his basement.

"Oh why hello Naruto, how are you today?" he asked cooly.

"What is this for?" I shot back nearing the point of tantrum.

"I have a job for you."

"Has it ever occurred to you that I'm a high school student? "

"Well yes, but that doesn't matter. I would like you to investigate this student."

He help up a picture of a rather scary looking student wearing my schools uniform.

"I have never seen that kid before in my life. "

"Well of course you haven't, he's transferring next week. "

"And you know this because?"

He looked at me promptly giving me the kind of look that makes you want to punch them.

"Because he's my nephew."

A sense of deja vu hit me and I struggled. Kakashi approached me and undid the leather clasps from around my wrists and ankles. I stumbled forward snatching the folder out of his hand.

My eyes widened at the name.

"isn't this..."

"Yes, this is my nephew that is rumored to be the most feared in Japan. "

"You kidding me?"

"No, I am not."

"Oh good lord."

And thus my days of hell began.

Sasu POV

We walled up to the door, shooting down the guards in the front gate. I pulled out my gun from my hip holster, admiring the silver sheen to it.

"Turns out I might not have to use you at all tonight Lucifer."

A group of them tried to rush me. I quickly realize they were coming from both,sides and ducked, avoiding any damage myself and causing them to blindly attack each other. I snickered at there stupidity. I had taught all of my men to never rush fro. Both sides, because when fighting am opponent stronger than you that will only lead to beating up your own comrades. Not that I had any comrades.

Naru Pov

"So why exactly do you want me to keep an eye on Him? "

I looked at Kakashi, suspicious.

"Well..." he trailed off , breaking off our eye contact.

"His parents were murdered when he was little, and because of it, people rejected him. He was different from all of them . Because he never had friends, I feared that he would one day be subjugated to it again. Also, he's in the mafia."

"Ok, but why ?"

"Are you denying your skills as a mafia hunter? "

"I thought I said I would never kill again."

"But I don't want you to kill him."

"Then what am I supposed to do."

"Fix him."

"Huh?"

"He hasn't been home in 6 months and he's slowly breaking apart. "

"Kakashi..."

"Yea?"

"I'll do it."

"Thanks."


End file.
